farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
2009 December *'December 11' :The Holiday Tree's capacity incrased to 100 presents. *'December 10' :New 6th Generation Mystery Box released. :New giftable items: Snow Pile I, String Lights, Snowman. :New Winter Holiday items introduced: Ornament Tree I, Ornament Tree II, Lamb, Igloo, Lights Decorator, Unlimited Lights, Dancin' SnowLady, Redwood Tree, Holiday Lantern, Giant Snowflake 1, Luminary Fence, Ice Lake, Snow Angel, Cow in Snowpile, Lighted Hedge, Giant Snowflake II, Giant Snowflake III, Snowy Trough. :New Holiday Tree item introduced: Reindeer Topiary. :Holiday Tree is avaiable in the Market. Max 1. :New images on the Loading Screen depicting Winter Holiday and Holiday Tree items. :New adoptable animals introduced: Bull, Baby Calf, Brown Baby Calf, Pink Baby Calf, Alien Baby Calf. :The new Snow Blanket Feature allows you to change the Landscape of your farm. You can change your farm back to the default with Green Pastures. :New Building introduced: Lodge *'December 4' :New giftable items: Giant Candy, Blue Present, Pink Present, Green Present, Red Present, Brown Present. :New giftable items (only for FarmVille.com users): Blue Bike, Barrel of Apples. :New gift for everyone from Zynga: Holiday Tree. :New Seed for the Winter Holiday Event introduced: Poinsettia. :Winter Holiday items introduced: Gingerbread Home, Snow Globe, Holiday Sleigh, Gumdrop Tree, Candy Gate, Candy Fence, Green Nutcracker, Red Ornament, Gingerbread Arch, Candy Arch, Red Nutcracker, White Nutcracker, Gift Mountain, Holly Arch, Blue Ornament, Green Ornament. :Holiday Tree items introduced: Santa's Workshop, Santa Gnome, Mrs. Claus Gnome, Santa Scarecrow. :New images on the Loading Screen depicting Winter Holiday and Holiday Tree items. *'December 2' :New 5th Generation Mystery Box released which can be sent as a Present to your Neighbors. :New giftable items: Red Soldier, Green Soldier, White Soldier, Elf Gnome November *'November 25' :New 4th Generation Mystery Box released. :New giftable items: Reindeer, Blue Gazing Ball, Green Gazing Ball, Potted Plant. :New giftable items (only for FarmVille.com users): Wooden Log, Orange Flag, Purple Flag, White Flag, Log Bench, Ladder and Bucket, Barrel of Grapes. :Brown Chickens, Black Chickens, and Golden Chickens are avaiable in the Market or Farm Cash. :Orange tabby is available in the Market. :Clumsy Reindeer introduced as a new adoptable animal. :Violet Fence and Orange Fence moved from gifts to Market. :Certain Farm Cash items can be bought to send to friends: Orange tabby, Baby Turkey, Ferris Wheel, Gazebo, Treehouse, Manor, Free Fall Ride, Deluxe Carousel, Super Spin Ride, Farm Float, Balloon Stand, Large Pond, Garden Gnome, Scarecrow. :Players may now send up to 30 requests a day using FarmVille, instead of 24. *'November 19' :Storage system introduced; added to Barns and Tool Sheds. :Country Fair items introduced: Carnival Tent, Ticket Booth, Ferris Wheel, Free Fall Ride, Deluxe Carousel, Super Spin Ride, Farm Float, FarmVille Float, Balloon Stand, Cotton Candy, Racing Booth, Milk Bottle Game, Popcorn Stand :New giftable items: Blue Flag, Green Flag, Red Flag, Yellow Flag :New images on the Loading Screen depicting Country Fair items. *'November 17' :New Mystery Box released. :Mystery Eggs and Colored Chicken yield ratio changed. :Chicken Coop is no longer giftable. :Garden Sheds available to all. :Pretty Garden and King of Compost ribbons introduced. :B0V1NE-09 renamed to Alien Cow. *'November 12' :22x22 land expansion released. :Chicken Coops, Mystery eggs, Brown Chickens, Black Chickens, and Golden Chickens introduced. :Sweet Corn introduced as a new Sweet Seed for Haiti. :Wild Turkeys introduced. :Chickens removed from the market. *'November 10' :Players now able to sell items straight from their gift box. :New Autumn trees introduced: Maple Tree, Yellow Maple Tree. :New Autumn animal introduced: Baby Turkey :New Autumn decorations introduced: Red Maple Leaves, Yellow Maple Leaves, Harvest Table. :New Autumn gifts introduced: Red Maple Tree, Red Maple Leaves, Haystack, Hay Roll. :Mystery Boxes reintroduced. :Orange Hay Bale, Violet Hay Bale, Jet Black Hay Bale, Fig Tree, Peach Tree, Lemon Tree, Pig, Horse Topiary, Goat Topiary and Bunny Topiary removed from giftable items; Hay Bales and Pig added to market. :USA Flag and Chicken now giftable. *'November 6' :Cranberries, Pattypan Squash and Acorn Squash introduced for Autumn. :Perfect Bunches and Garden Sheds introduced to a randomly selected group of players. :Ability to request Crop Fertilizer introduced. *'November 4' :Red Gazing Ball and Bird Bath added as new gifts. :Limited edition Alien Invasion themed animals and decorations added: BOV1NE-09, ROS-1947, Crop Circle I, Crop Circle II, Crop Circle III, Crop Circle IV, Crop Cow, Crop Duck. October *'October 30' :Mystery Boxes removed from the market. *'October 29' :Owl and White Owl added for Halloween. :Black Cat introduced as a new adoptable animal. *'October 28' :Violet and Orange Fences introduced as gift items. :Red Bike removed from Mystery Boxes. *'October 23' :Turtles introduced as a new adoptable animal. :Dairy Farms introduced as first functional building. :New Halloween items introduced: Scaredycrow and Spooky Bats. :Gravestone introduced as a new gift item. :New crops introduced: Daffodils, Red Tulips, Pink Roses, Ghost Chili, Lavender and Lilies. :Flower Power ribbon added. :Tombstone now animated to include a ghost cow. *'October 22' :Orange, Jet Black and Violet Hay Bales introduced as gift items. :Name of Black Hay Bale changed to Gray Hay Bale. *'October 20' :Mystery Box added to the market. *'October 25' :New Halloween items added to the market: Haunted House, Jack-O'-Lantern, Cat-O'-Lantern, Plant Monster, Tombstone, Giant Spider Web, Dreadful Fence and Gargoyle Gate. :White Jack-O'-Lantern added as a new gift item. :Crop Fertilizer feature added. :Crop Whisperer ribbons added. *'October 13' :New flags for India, Philippines and Portugal added to the market. :Indicator when an animal is ready to harvest changed. *'October 9' :Pink Cows introduced as a new adoptable animal. *'October 7' :Topiaries introduced. :First Halloween items introduced: Spooky Tree and Hollow Tree. :Load Screen updated to show screenshots of various farms. :Graphics of some plants updated. *'October 1' :Sweet Potato crop introduced. (See Sweet Seeds for Haiti). :Harvest requirements for Crop Mastery levels increased. September *'September 29' :Baby Elephant introduced as a limited edition gift item. :Crop Mastery introduced. :Hedge Gate and Hedge Arch decorations introduced. :Coin and experience values count up and down when changing instead of changing instantly. *'September 25' :Green Tea crop introduced. :Animals now jump up and down when petted. *'September 20' :Walking animals disabled. *'September 19' :Hot Air Balloon introduced as a limited edition item to celebrate FarmVille reaching 1,000,000 fans on Facebook. *'September 18' :Allow Walk option added to animals. *'September 11' :Ugly Duckling introduced. *'September 9' :Multiple purchases/placements for Hedges, Fences and Hay Bales introduced. *'September 4' :Seeder released. August *'August 28' :Harvester introduced. *'August 21' :Super Berries introduced as a limited edition item to celebrate FarmVille reaching 500,000 fans on Facebook. :Pink Tractor introduced. :Carrot crop introduced. :BBQ introduced. :New farm expansion released. *'August 19' :Tractor introduced. *'August 7' :Ribbons introduced. July *'July 31' :New crops introduced: Raspberries, Blueberries and Sunflowers. *'July 24' :Sign Posts introduced. :New farm expansion released. *'July 15' :Photo feature added. :Crop withering times changed. *'July 11' :Animals given functions. *'July 8' :Farm expansion introduced. June *'June 30' :Rice crop introduced. *'June 25' :Coins purchaseable with real money. *'June 24' :Pumpkins crop introduced. *'June 24' :FarmVille launched. Category:Gameplay